


First Kiss

by madeh18



Series: Pray (not) For Me (now) [6]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drabble, Indonesia!AU, M/M, Romance, bisa jadi OOC, one year age gap
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: Rasanya menyakitkan saat kau tidak sadar telah berbohong padaku bahwa saat itu juga merupakan ciuman pertamamu, padahal bukan. Sedangkan itu ciuman pertamaku. Ini tak adil.[Part 6/13]





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Yuusei Matsui.  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.

Sebenarnya Karma sudah tahu dari rumor bahwa kekasihnya sekarang hanya tinggal bersama ayahnya yang merupakan salah satu guru di sekolah mereka. Tak pernah ada yang melihat ibunya, bahkan teman-temannya sekali pun.

 

Beberapa bulan setelah hubungan mereka berjalan, Kak Gakushuu baru berani bercerita mengenai masalah keluarganya. Karma hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan.

 

Maka saat pulang sekolah mereka berdua bebas melakukan apa pun di rumah kakak kelasnya itu, yang saat ujian semester satu kemarin sebangku dengannya. Kebetulan rumah pemuda itu sangat dekat dengan sekolah, berbeda dengan rumah Karma yang waktu tempuhnya ke sekolah memakan waktu setengah jam dengan sepeda motor.

 

Setelah insiden kecup pipi pertama kalinya terjadi sebelum pulang dari festival ala di jepang di sekolah, tak dipungkiri bahwa mereka ingin lebih. Hanya saja sebenarnya Karma belum siap.

 

Namun pertahanannya runtuh juga mendengar bisikan manis kakak kelasnya yang mengatakan bahwa ciuman bibir itu juga merupakan yang pertama baginya.

 

Dan ia benar-benar sudah terjatuh dalam pelukan pemuda yang bahkan belum setahun ia kenal.

* * *

 

 

Namun, sayangnya ia sudah salah paham atau mungkin salah dengar.

 

Setelah beberapa bulan, Kak Gakushuu bilang justru sudah pernah berciuman dengan orang lain sebelum Karma. Rasanya menyakitkan sekali pemuda itu tidak sadar telah berbohong padanya. Katanya saat itu juga merupakan ciuman pertama pemuda itu, padahal bukan. Sedangkan itu ciuman pertama Karma.

 

Sayangnya tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, toh sudah terlanjur terjadi.

 

Pun sekarang bukan masalah untuknya, sama sekali bukan. Karena pemuda itu juga sudah bukan miliknya sekarang.

 

* * *

 

 

Karma menatap layar ponselnya dengan helaan napas pendek.

 

Ia jadi teringat sekitar lima tahun yang lalu, entah bulan apa, saat pertama kali bibirnya dikecup oleh pemuda itu.

 

Kakak kelasnya. Teman sebangkunya saat pertama kali UAS di SMA. Mantan kekasihnya yang terakhir.

 

Empat tahun yang lalu adalah hari di mana terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

 

Enam tahun yang lalu adalah hari jadi ia dan pemuda itu.

 

Karena hari ini sudah tanggal 19 April 2017.


End file.
